


Wolfberries

by Clearsnow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Gen, Pre-Canon, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clearsnow/pseuds/Clearsnow
Summary: 很喜欢这篇文，带点童话的甜，带点诗意的美，当然也免不了带了命定的无可奈何。拖了好久才翻完，真是老了啊......





	Wolfberries

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wolfberries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572213) by [blotsandcreases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blotsandcreases/pseuds/blotsandcreases). 



在琼恩记忆中，她第一次出现是艾莉亚出生那天。

他和罗柏早早上完课，学的是北境的纹章学——各个家族的名字、箴言、家主，以及家主的直系亲属们。正是那天，琼恩真正明白了雪诺这个姓氏的含义。

随着课程的深入，琼恩越发难过了。这时茉丹修女匆匆进来宣布史塔克夫人即将生产。鲁温学士停下了督促琼恩读对那些名字的工作，冲出了房间。罗柏稍事停留，无声拥抱琼恩后轻快地追赶学士而去。

琼恩心情沮丧漫无目的在临冬城里游荡。伤心不是件好事。伤心让人觉得冷。不是那种他所喜爱的、有容乃大的寒冷。那种寒冷会让父亲温柔的理一理琼恩穿的毛皮，查看他是否穿得足够暖和。与之相反的是击碎一切的寒冷，有时会让琼恩打喷嚏，甚至生病发烧。

没什么人在意他。他们匆匆赶往主堡，听说史塔克夫人的尖叫声一直没停，不着急赶过去的人互相说着，听说史塔克夫人的尖叫声一直没停。

史塔克夫人从没对琼恩尖叫过。她也从没为他理过衣服确保他是否穿暖，也从没在他发烧时探望过。琼恩明白，因为她不是他的母亲，因为他出生的时候史塔克夫人没有为他尖叫。

父亲不说琼恩的母亲是谁。琼恩希望她没有为他尖叫太久。

父亲向来对他很好，照料他的一切。很小很小的时候，在琼恩命名日的时候父亲常常让他骑在自己肩上。对此琼恩很是喜欢。那时他便明白了，他和罗柏并不是双生子。

记得那天是罗柏五岁生日。史塔克夫人来找罗柏时，他和琼恩正在院子里玩耍。她叫罗柏的名字，面带温暖的微笑，告诉他快去洗个澡，有很多好吃的在等着他。罗柏大声欢呼着朝史塔克夫人跑去，拽着她的裙子手舞足蹈。琼恩也开心的跑了过去，但她从他面前抽走了裙子，让他觉得自己和院子里的烂泥无甚分别。

想到这些，琼恩更加难过了。

琼恩把目光从靴尖抬开，发现自己不知不觉走到了马厩。一位小姐倚着木墙，冲着一匹马儿微笑。

“你做什么呢？”见琼恩盯着自己，她开口问到，“怎么没在上课？”

那位小姐向他走来，她的笑容很是明亮，灰色的眼睛很是友善。她将琼恩的小手握进自己手中。她的手很冷。

他看了看她的手，目光继续向上移，对上她温暖的眼神。最后他下了结论，她的冷是那种有容乃大的寒冷。

犹豫不决着，他告诉了她课上讲的纹章学，以及他感到很伤心。

*

她是琼恩的朋友。

她讲了很多故事给他。有些故事很有用，鲁温学士的课上也会讲到。她还知道玻璃花园哪里能摘到最甜的狼莓。

琼恩提起她时，父亲一脸茫然。

“你是说特妮普吗，琼恩？”他问。

“不是，父亲。”特妮普是厨子盖格的女儿，与罗柏和琼恩同岁。琼恩的朋友还要大些，但比父亲年轻。

“为什么不告诉我你的名字呢？”有天琼恩问她。

他们在一条走廊里，冬日的阳光从菱形窗格中照进来，拂过画着琼恩·史塔克国王筑起狼穴的挂毯。第一次带他来这儿的是她，这里很快成了琼恩最喜欢的地方。

她又递给他一块奶油蓝莓蛋糕。琼恩的朋友在溜进厨房偷拿新鲜出炉还未上桌的零食方面别有技巧。用餐时父亲总是最先进行挑选，其后是史塔克夫人，接下来轮到罗柏。小珊莎出生后，排到罗柏后面的便是她了，即使她还吃不了固体蛋糕。现在艾莉亚会跟在珊莎的后面了。琼恩总是最后一个。

琼恩舔掉手指上的碎屑，开心地接过蛋糕。

她大笑着揉乱他的头发：“等你长大些我再告诉你。”

他们坐在走廊里盯着挂毯，包裹在轻松的沉静氛围里。琼恩背靠着一面挂在墙上的史塔克旗帜，感觉很暖。朋友曾告诉过他，墙里流了温泉。她盘腿坐在他旁边，手里拿着另外两块蛋糕。

“父亲也这样说，”琼恩听到自己轻声说，“当我问起我母亲的时候。”

琼恩的朋友不再微笑了。她凝视着他，牙齿咬紧下唇。

她往琼恩身边靠了靠，胳膊安慰似的搂过琼恩肩膀。琼恩能闻到她膝上的蓝莓奶油蛋糕散发出的浓厚香甜。

“有些事不该说给小孩子听。”她告诉琼恩，“小孩子还在长身体。”

琼恩不确定了。“父亲说我每一天都在成长。他说我会长大的。”

“他说得对。”过了一会儿她补充到，“你上课的时候用哪种兵器？”

“木头的。”

“你的武术教习还不让你用铁制的，对吧？因为你是个还在长身体的小孩子。“

琼恩仔细思考着这句话，过些时候他想他明白她在试图说什么了。

“有些事情就像钢铁？”他试探地问，回过头盯着她的脸。

很多时候，她让他想起父亲。

她在微笑了。“对呀。你真是个聪明孩子。”

她环着琼恩肩膀的那只手臂抚上他的头，引他靠得很近，然后亲吻了他的额头，就像他无数次见到史塔克夫人对罗柏做的那样。那一瞬，她深色的头发如帘幕一般遮挡住整个世界，挡住了窗里流泻的冷光，也挡住了琼恩最喜欢的琼恩·史塔克国王的挂毯。那一瞬，她的吻令一切晦暗下来，却令人出奇的心安，琼恩诚挚却无望地希求，她是他的母亲。

*

琼恩八岁时，徒利大人为布兰的第一个命名日送来一箱礼物。徒利大人也为他余下的外孙们准备了礼物。琼恩不是史塔克夫人的孩子，所以他什么也没有。

史塔克夫人的弟弟艾德慕·徒利一行来访。他们告诉罗柏，他令他们骄傲，同时为琼恩奉上稍纵即逝的礼貌微笑。这都是因为纹章学，琼恩明白。因为琼恩是父亲的私生子，同继承人罗柏年龄相仿的私生子。

但罗柏想琼恩一直待在他身边。他拉住琼恩的手臂，对他说无须担心，他们会分享所有的玩具。那让琼恩很欢喜。

于是琼恩守在罗柏身边，像他常常做的那样。有时徒利家来的人会向罗柏提问，看看他功课学得如何。

鲁温学士先教会他们诸事细节，之后才是这些细节的意义。琼恩把这些课程想作雪花，一片一片又一片地堆起来，堆成雪球，或是堆成临冬城。

某天快到中午的时候，艾德慕爵士问了罗柏伊耿五世相关的问题。

罗柏更擅长细节，而琼恩更擅长意义。

“所以伊耿五世在平民中很受欢迎，”琼恩小声对罗柏说，“伊耿五世与平民相处颇多，他的立法顾及到了他们的权益。贵族们不喜欢那些法律。”

艾德慕爵士不喜琼恩插话，但他对罗柏的答案很是满意。艾德慕爵士在史塔克夫人面前夸赞了罗柏，于是午饭的时候，她让罗柏多吃了一块梅子馅饼。

琼恩有些沮丧。罗柏会同他分享玩具，也深爱着琼恩，就像琼恩爱他那样，但罗柏总是会有很多很多新玩具，甚至临冬城之外的人们也会夸赞他的学业。

为了让他振作起来，他的朋友提议他们一起玩琼恩的玩具。她坐在硬木桌旁雕花的椅子里，看着琼恩跪到地毯上。他打开装着他所有的玩具的匣子，小心翼翼地将他们摆到地毯上。

大多数玩具是父亲送的，有时班扬叔叔也会送。看着它们，琼恩觉得他拥有的足够多了。

他做了另一个决定。

琼恩坐在他的朋友脚边。他已然习惯同她相处，也确信她绝不会赶他走。他倚向她的裙摆，他喜欢灰色天鹅绒边缘摩擦发出的声响，也喜欢缀着珍珠的纯白织锦。

“这是雪马艾德里克，”琼恩说的是时常被他称作白马的抛光木头马。

他指着另一匹嵌铜的墨黑色马说：“这是黑马克雷根。”他将它放到雪马艾德里克旁边，两匹马要一同开始他们的冒险。

他一个一个地数着他的玩具——手摇铃托伦，小船安腊娜，渡轮柏瑞娜，骑士阿尔图斯，以及正中的陶瓷马巴索根。它们是他的玩具，起名字是很重要的。名字由琼恩赐予，亦可由他调遣。

他的朋友对每个名字都轻哼出声表示满意，把玩了一会儿琼恩的玩具。

“我不知道该叫你什么。”琼恩害羞地告诉她。

她俯身冲他微笑，揉乱了他的头发。“等你再长大些吧。不过现在嘛，你想叫我什么？”

琼恩伸头凝视着他的朋友，思考如何称呼她。在他的脑海中，她一直都是“他的朋友”。他给玩具起的名字皆来自史塔克先祖们。而且她是他的朋友，是一个人，不是一匹木马或是一条船。

“你的脚步声是如此的轻，我从来都听不到你走近。”琼恩沉思着，“而且你能溜进厨房，溜进任何地方。我不知道你的名字，没人知道。”

她大笑，笑声响亮爽朗，也很亲切。她敞开双腿像男人一样坐着，以便把手肘支在大腿上的同时，琼恩还能继续靠着她的另一条腿。接着她俯身再次揉了揉他的头发，捏了捏他的脸颊。

“所以决定了么？你打算叫我什么？”

琼恩抓紧她的裙子向上望着她。“幽灵。”

*

幽灵优雅地接受了琼恩起的名字。她放声大笑，好像刚刚听到了最有趣的事情。

琼恩想不通她是如何做到四处溜达不被发现的，他认识的幽灵绝不是个安静的人。

幽灵的笑声总是很爽朗，似狼一般，一点也不像艾德慕爵士来访时或是父亲拜访封臣时琼恩遇到的贵族小姐们。一点也不像史塔克夫人。琼恩怀疑幽灵并非平民出身，因为她的裙子看上去价格不菲。

可她总是穿同一件裙子，也许她节俭吧。

他和幽灵在琼恩·史塔克国王的挂毯前玩耍的时候，她的步子总是迈得很大很急，她的靴子踏在石头上发出咔哒咔哒的声响。幽灵还喜欢奔跑。

有时幽灵会说某些人坏话。大部分人琼恩都不认识，但他听过其中一些名字。有时幽灵的语速很快，尤其当说到那些尖锐无情的话时。这有些鲁莽，琼恩想。也许幽灵也很不耐烦吧。

如果幽灵是个姗姗学步的幼童，琼恩觉得她肯定是个像艾莉亚一样的捣蛋鬼。

幽灵总是喜欢去看看温泉边有什么，或是树枝上挂着什么，玻璃花园里长了什么，或是当狗舍里凶猛的小狗崽遭遇马厩里狂暴的小马驹时会发生什么。琼恩总是要提醒她小心些。好在琼恩过去常常提醒罗柏小心些。

琼恩十岁了，在父亲三十岁生日前，他突然意识到期许幽灵是他的母亲有多愚蠢了。幽灵只是一位年轻的小姐。有时他甚至让琼恩想起了小艾莉亚，她也是个小捣蛋，却很喜欢琼恩。好像幽灵一直以来都是这样，是位只比十岁的琼恩大一些的年轻小姐。琼恩快要长到她的肩膀了。

“他喜欢喝草莓饮料，”幽灵为琼恩建议他父亲的命名日礼物，“旧神才知道为什么。将草莓打成果浆，再往里加几颗狼莓干。他可爱喝了。”

琼恩皱了皱鼻子。他看到幽灵也皱了皱鼻子，但她也在微笑，眼睛望向很远的地方。

“那味道太可怕了，太甜，旧神啊！不过这是他见不得人的小秘密。”幽灵咯咯笑着。

幽灵到处逛游，她一定听过很多事吧。琼恩决定听从她的建议。

临冬城里的人都在忙着准备迎接封臣时，他和幽灵在厨房里鼓捣草莓。所有的命名日宴会都是特别的，但琼恩听说这次还要加个更字。在他的兄弟姐妹中，父亲是次子，也是第一位到达而立之年的。布兰登叔叔和莱安娜阿姨永远过不了三十岁生日了。

他们把浓稠的草莓汁倒入一个铁和铜铸的酒杯中，幽灵指导琼恩往里加了三十颗狼莓干。

琼恩决定做好之后立刻拿给父亲。琼恩没等宴会开始，那时一切都会变得喧嚣，很多事接连上演。他请求进入父亲的书房。

父亲看到饮料时，面上变了又变，最后定格在一个渺远的表情上，注视着琼恩。琼恩有父亲的面孔，灰色的眼睛，和深色的头发。

父亲严肃的长脸上闪过一个灿烂的微笑，让琼恩想起幽灵，她的笑容也总是这样灿烂，时而带着狂野的愉悦。

“致以我最诚挚的谢意，琼恩。”父亲说，“陪我坐会儿吧。”

琼恩开心地坐到了正在写回信的父亲身边。父亲同他分享了饮料。这就足够了。这是今天唯一要紧的事情了。就算之后的宴会上，琼恩是最后一个挑选主菜和甜品的也没关系，同父亲独处是唯一要紧的。

琼恩最珍惜这些时刻，还有他小心翼翼藏起来的秘密、他的小骄傲——他长得很像父亲，这话他听人说过无数遍了。他和小艾莉亚是唯二继承了父亲外貌特征的孩子。

琼恩偷溜出城堡，外面的风很冷，但是那种有容乃大的寒冷，最棒的寒冷。今天太完美了。感觉今天不会有任何事让他感到伤心了，琼恩一边找幽灵一边这样想着。

她正在墓窖边上捉鸟。

幽灵看到了他，示意他上前。琼恩欢快地跑了过去。

琼恩跑到她跟前的时候，幽灵突然一弯腰，迅速地把他捞了起来。气喘吁吁的琼恩紧紧抓住她看上去很是纤细的手臂。幽灵的笑声像狼嚎一般。琼恩也跟着笑了起来。

“你推荐的饮料太棒了，”琼恩咯咯笑着说，悬在半空，感觉自己好似一片飘落的雪花。

“那当然，”幽灵自信地答到。

幽灵将他放下，递了些狼莓给他。她总是在正餐之间给他零食吃，也总是知道去哪里摘最好的狼莓给他。

“我们去神木林吧。”幽灵说着牵起了他的手。

琼恩咬了一口狼莓点点头，对她笑了起来，往她身边挪了挪。幽灵也许不会是他的母亲，因为她还只是个女孩子，但她是他的朋友。每当和她在一起，琼恩便会感觉到那种有容乃大的寒冷，最棒的寒冷，这是最重要的。

<完>

**Author's Note:**

> 很喜欢这篇文，带点童话的甜，带点诗意的美，当然也免不了带了命定的无可奈何。拖了好久才翻完，真是老了啊......


End file.
